Ultra Kid Movie
We see a clock, it shows 8:00 AM, suddenly, the alarm rings. A Kid jumps out of his Bed and opens his closet. Kid: Let's see... Today's a special one, so I probably need to wear my special shirt. The Kid grabs a green shirt. It was similar to Ben's OS shirt, except that it was green instead of white and had a Black shirt sealed underneath it. He took it out and wore it. He grabbed his shoes and walked down the stairs. He went into the Kitchen. Kid: Mom, Where is Dad? Mother: Oh, he's at the Backyard Sam Sam: Prefect! Sam ran to the Backyard and found a Methanosian jumping going through a Firey Ring. The Methanosian landed on the ground. Methanosian: Oh! There you are! The Methanosian grabbed an ID Mask and wore it. He now looked Human. Sam: Why did you put on your Human Disguise, Dad? Aren't you gonna train me today? Father: Oh, yeah, about that... Sam: What are you up to? Fathr: Look, Sam, you aren't Officially ready to try out your Methanosian Abilities. Sam: But you promised!! Theme Song! Father: No, I just said I would. Sam: I hate you! Sam ran into the house. He slammed the door of his room and jumped on the bed. Sam: This day just couldn't get any worse. Sam got up. He looked at the window. Sam: Mmm... What Dad doesn't know, Hopefully won't hurt me! Sam turned into a Methanosian and jumped out the Window. He projected fire at the Ground and flew. He stopped projecting fire and continued flying. Sam: Woohoo! I am flying! Wait, I;m not! I'm not! Sam fell down at the street and fell facefirst on a car. It's alarm went on and he reverted back. He had dented the roof of the car. He got up and rubbed his back. Sam: Ouch. That hurts. Sam got up and went to a Park. He saw a group of guys standing next to a tree. He approached them. Sam: Hey guys. I had a painfull fall a few minutes ago. Kid: What kid of Fall? Did you trip with the strings of your shoe? The other kids laughed. Sam: No. Sam walked away. A Kid followed him. Kid: Sam. You Ok? Sam: Yes. Mike, I tried to fly. Mike: With your Methanosian Powers? Sam: How do you think? Mike's eyes glowed. Mike: I sense something Bio-mechanical around here. Sam: Where? Mike points at a building. Sam: I'll go check it out! (runs) Mike: Sam! No! It's a techadon- (Sam already left) Robot. I hate when he uses Enhanced Speed! Sam jumped up and flew by projecting fire at the ground. He flew up and got in the apartment. He saw a Techadon Robot attacking a Kinceleran. The Kinceleran dodged some lasers and saw Sam. Sam: What's going on here? Kinceleran: Help me! The Dude wants to slay me! Techadon: Deestroy Kinceleran Oponent. Charlee E. Chuckerson. Sam: that's you? Charlee: I wish I wasn't! (dodges Lasers) Sam: Ok, let's pound this Iron Can! Sam transformed in a semi-omnitrix transformation. Same as Ben's Swmapfire Transformation. Sam: UltraKid!!! Sam projected Fire Flames at the Techadon. Techadon: Sense Activated... That tickles. Sam: Shuddup! Sam kicked the Techadon into a wall. He covered it with Vines. He shot so much Fire at it. Sam: Oh Yeah! The Techadon got up and threw a couch at Sam. Sam was hit and fell on the ground. Sam: So, You wanna play Dirty, Eh? Sam jumped and uppercutted the robot. Sam threw poisonous Gas blocking the Robot's Sense. Sam Blasted The Techadon with Fire so much. He held the Techadon to the ground with Vines. Sam jumped and kicked The Robot in it's chest. He largened his Arms and blasted more fire making the Techadon explode. Out of the smoke, Sam reverted back and approached Charlie. Sam: All done. Charlie: O_O You destroyed the whole Appartment! We see the Appartment, the whole left wall was not there, all windows were broken. Fires were everywhere. No Furniture was at it is... Not mention alot of Smoke. Sam: Oops. Sam transforms into his Methanosian Form and jumps from the Appartment landing in some bushes of the park. Human Sam gets up from the bushes and walks away. He walked to Mike. Mike: News? Sam: Well... I stopped a huge robot. Mike: You did? Then, why is the appartment in ashes and the Building is about to- (the building falls) -fall... Sam: Well, I didn't really expect all those results. Mike: Sam... you really shouldn't have went to stop it. Sam: Why? Ambulance Cars come to the building and pick up many dead bodies. Mike: Dude, just stay out of Plumber Business! Mike sat on a motorcycle and transformed his hands into Galvanic Mechamorph Hands. He fused his hands with the motorcycle's handles. The Whole Motorcycle turned Galvanic Mechamorph Pattern. The Motorcycle rode away. Vimmm.... Sam: Oh man... Sam walked away to home. He knocked on the door and his mother opened the door. Mother: Sam! Sam: I saved an appartment from a huge robot. But... Mother: it exploded, and destroyed the whole building! Sam: You heard? Mother: We're Plumbers, remmember? Sam: Sorry... I was just trying to be a hero. Mother: No, young man, go to bed now, and stop your heroic Business. Sam: But- Mother: No Buts! Go to your room! Father: Hehehe. Butts. The Mother kicked him angrily into a wall. Mother: GO TO YOUR ROOM! Sam went to his room and layed on the bed. Two Days Later... The Doorbell rang. Sam's Mother answered it. Sam was reading a magazine in his room. Mother: SAM!!! COME SAY HI TO YOUR NEW BABYSITTER, DOUG!! Sam: Oh come on... Sam went downstairs and found his mother and father covering the door. Sam: Heya, Mr.- His Mother moved revealing a Vulpimancer/Sonorosian Hybrid. Sam: -Doug? Da fuq? Doug: Actually, It's Douglass of the Sonomancers. (shakes Sam's Hand) Nice to meet you, you must be Samuel of the Methanosian. Sam: Well, I guess so. Doug: Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs., You can trust me with your son. Mother: You have to follow him every where he goes. Doug: Don't worry, Madam. Your son is in safe hands. Mother: Good. The Father wears an ID Mask and looked Human. The Father and Mother left the house. Doug closed the door. Sam: Now I'ma gonna go to School, and you absolutely, can't come, so Kthxbai. Doug: Not so fast. Doug grabbed his backpack and took out an ID Mask from it. He put on the Backpack then the ID Mask. His Appearance shifted to that of a Dog. he put a collar on himself and gave Sam the end of it. He took out semi-goggles from his backpack and put them on. The goggles went invisible. He put a small device in his mouth and started Barking. Sam looked at his new "dog" in amaze. Sam: You've got to be kidding me. Sam got out and started walking to School. Category:Spam Category:Movies